


The Bestman

by LilFicShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Jesse McCree/ Hanzo Shimada, Marriage, Multi, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFicShark/pseuds/LilFicShark
Summary: Genji comes to terms with the negative feelings he experiences as he watches the man he loves marry his brother.





	The Bestman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to get out an idea Ive been toying around with in my head.

Weddings are supposed to be time of unbridled joy. When two people come together in a ceremony to personify their love. A statement to the world that this person is yours and that you are theirs. A commitment of love for a lifetime. When friends come to congratulate them and the world is made aware of the unions between the happy couple.That’s what their supposed to be not the shit storm of unsaid words and uncertain emotions that Genjis is feeling.

 

He wants to just be happy for them-and he is. He’s so happy that his brother and best friend have found love, that they make each other happy. He’s so happy that he’s allowed to be part of that, stand next to them as joint best man but there’s a part of him that isn’t. A part that before, when their relationship was young, when it was just as likely to fail as succeed, had stayed hidden but was now rearing its ugly head. Genji can’t help the part of him that looks at what’s happening and hate it. The part that still holds onto an old out of reach dream.

 

Genji is still in love with Jesse McCree and it becomes stronger and more apparent as the seconds pass. As it becomes more and more apparent that there’s no stopping this. Jesse will marry Hanzo and Genji will lose him forever.It’s a selfish and incredibly ugly feeling, one that shouldn’t exist... but it does.

 

Genji had had his chance back in Blackwatch.When a soft, kind hearted Cowboy had reached out to him, offering to love the person and body that Genji himself had loathed. For a time, Genji had taken him up on the offer. A handful of affectionate moments and hushed words stolen between the flurry of missions and operations. But... like many things in Genji’s life he’d ruined it. Unresolved rage and hatred had caused Genji to lash out. To hurt those close to him, the innocents who had just wanted to help...To McCrees credit he had stuck around, stayed by Genji’s side through it all... even if it was just as a friend by the end of it all.

 

It’s Genji’s fault really, he’d always expected Jesse to wait. Wait for him to be ready, to show interest. But obviously he hadn’t . Genji had left it too long. Jesse had found someone else and it was Genji who had introduced them.

 

The cyborg never thought he could feel like this. To be bitter and happy at the same time. It drags up feelings of self hatred. Ones that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He knows they won’t be leaving anytime soon, that even once the original feelings have left he’ll be toying with these ones for months. There’s a sense of inadequacy too and inklings of selfish entitlement. Feelings that just make the already sickening cocktail of emotions worse.

 

Why can’t he just be happy for them, why can’t his happiness just drown out these other malicious feelings?

 

It’s when he sees McCree smile that he finally breaks. It’s not a sudden break as he’d expected, not an instant quick snapping of a twig but more of a tumbling storm of feelings. Like removing the bottom brick in a child’s toy block house. The feelings cascade down and outward, scattering without purpose on the floor . The fall out is messy and there’s no knowing what exactly will be rebuilt from the ruins.

 

They’re alone in Jesses bedroom. A car waits outside ready to take them to the venue but there’s no rush, they can make a few tweaks to their attire before its time to depart. Jesse dolled up in a tux, checks himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door and Genji heart clenches at the sight.

 

“So what do think? Not often I scrub but Han wanted to do it proper.” He mumbles not looking away from the his reflection.

 

“I’m still in love with you.” Genji can’t stop the words from spilling past his lips. Can’t hold back his own stupid, wretched emotions. There’s a beat as Jesse takes in the cyborgs words his eyes still on the mirror unseeing now.

 

Genji wants to die all over again.

 

What feels like hours pass before Jesse looks round at Genji. The look on the gunslinger’s face is nothing but pain. Genji knows Jesse doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to face it but he also knows that if he doesn’t do it now it will rot them both from the inside out.

 

“ I chose Hanzo...” Jesse replies simply. His voice is steady but strained and Genji has known Jesse long enough to gather the sentence’s meaning. Jesse still loves him, never stopped loving him but he loves Hanzo too and Hanzo never ran away. What ever Genji and Jesse had together was over. The embers Pf their would be relationship fizzled out long ago.

 

“I know.” Genji replies his throat tight and eyes so watery they threaten overflow, spilling the tears he’s been holding back since the engagement nearly five months ago. But he doesn’t cry, he holds strong and they carry on.

 

Nothing ever comes from the exchange, it’s as if it never happened. Jesse goes through with the wedding and Genji actually enjoys it. The feelings are still there but their not as strong. He can quell them just enough to be happy for Jesse and his brother.

 

It’s easier with his master by his side. Zenyetta can sense his inner turmoil. The omnic doesn’t understand it. How could he? Genji’s never told him the truth but he’s still there for the cyborg and that’s enough. Not for the first time in his life he owes his sanity to the omnic. Genji will never be able to repay Zenyetta for the peace he has brought him.

 

Hanzo and Jesse’s first dance comes. They entwine them selves in each other’s arms, eyes glued to one another like the world doesn’t exist and the ache in Genji’s heart returns. He can’t but help picturing himself in his brothers place. Wonder what it would be like to be held so close and feel so loved. To have someone all to himself with no other reason than that fact that he loves them and they love him back.

 

The horrid part of his brain tells him he’ll never know. That he’s too broken and unstable to ever find someone love him like that and the one person who could just left him forever. He tries to dampen the thoughts with his masters teachings. Reminds himself that he is more than this body and that there is nothing wrong with his cybernetics, that they are simply advanced prosthetics but it isn’t working. He still feels terrible even if there’s no reason to the thoughts. He wants to be alone, wants to sleep, close off his mind for a while.

 

It’s as he decides to leave that Genji feels a hand in his. Soft flesh against cold metal. He turns his head and sees Angela. She’s dressed in a simple sky blue dress and looks nothing less than celestial in it. Her eyes aren’t on the dancing couple like everyone else in the room instead their on him and the look in them is indescribable

 

“Would you like to dance?” She asks tenderly threading her fingers into his. He doesn’t have the heart to say no, so just nods and follows as she pulls him onto the dance floor. They are the third couple to join the newly weds, not that Genji notices as Angela pulls him close. Her hand is on his arm as she guides his grip to her waist and moves her own hand to his shoulder.

 

“Do you remember when I first taught you to waltz?” She asks her mouth next to his ear as her body guides his own into perfect form. “You were still getting used to your new legs and kept treading on my toes. I had to take the lead to make sure we didn’t knock too much into the other dancers”

 

It was true, Genji remembered his frustration at the time, his annoyance with his body and lack of rhythm. How he’d almost dragged Angela to the floor in his over eagerness to get the steps right. Each time she had taken it in her stride, providing grace enough for the both of them. Impeccable in her footwork despite the handicap her partner burdened her with.

 

Even now Genji felt himself being guided about the floor, her hands firm but gentle as she took the mans role in the dance and encouraged him to follow. When he had first learned it had been a source of distress, another highlight of how lacking he had been but now it was comforting. It was nice to be lead , to let someone else deal with the decision making.

 

 

“I’m surprised you still want to dance with me after those sessions.” He comments back, subconsciously pulling their bodies closer by his hold on her waist. “ I do recall you wearing steal toed shoes at one point.”

 

He hears the smallest of laughs and can only imagine the slight smile on her lips as they make their second round of the dance floor.

 

“ True I did worry for my toes for a time... but it was worth it. To dance with you.”

 

“I’m flattered Dr Ziegler.” Genji purrs in reply, he himself breaking into a smile.

 

“ Angela...after all this time. Genji. Angela“ She replies, her words soft, understanding, asking more than chastising.

 

“Angela.” He whispers the name feeling himself press his cheek into hers. She doesn’t recoil and a warmth enters his heart.

 

“I like you Genji... I like All of you.” and it’s with those words that Genji realises something. He likes her Back, he truly does. He really does love her. Not in the same way he loves Jesse ...as truly can you ever love someone in the same way you love another. Each person is so unique that loving one person is immeasurably diffirent from loving another.

 

He loves Jesse for his easy going nature and ability to see past Genji’s body and it problems. But he loves Angela for her determination, the way she refused to give up on him. She will never see past his augmentations. He knows that but he doesn’t blame her. She is the one who gave them to him but it’s not a bad thing. It’s not bad as she doesn’t see them as a problem, she sees them as a way for Genji to live his life, to be who he really is. She may not of been able to fix his hatred for the new body but she never stopped trying. Never gave up on highlighting the beauty in who and what he was and is.She was there for him no matter how he felt.

 

Genji loves her. He loves her in the way that Jesse loves both Hanzo and Genji. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop loving Jesse but he knows it will be easier if he has Angela by his side. He could be so, so happy with her.

 

There will always be a part of him wondering what could of been but Genji knows that what he has with Angela will be worth more, because it’s real and in this reality everyone is happy. Everyone is loved.

 

Genji will feel that all encompassing love he saw shared between his brother and best friend. Angela will be good for him and he will be good for her.

 

“I like you too Angela.” Genji whispers back as he dances with the woman he loves at the wedding of the man he once and still loves.

 

 

 


End file.
